


Disney Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by CastielsHeart



Series: Pop Tarts and Soul Mates [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Disney Movies, Disney Songs, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Alpha Castiel and Omega Dean have a Disney Movie marathon.Day 14 Prompt: DisneySequel to the Series: Pop Tarts and Soul Mates





	Disney Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Cas and Dean had finally gotten all moved into their new apartment. Gabriel had helped them find a great place close to campus. The rest of Cas' family still wasn't real keen on Dean yet but Cas continued to say he didn't care what they thought.

They were getting ready to have their first movie weekend in their new place. Dean had discovered early on that Cas hadn't seen a whole lot of movies. They had slowly been trying to rectify that. They had made their way through quite a bit of Dean's cowboy collection and both the Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings series.

This weekend they were going to tackle some Disney movies. The first one they watched was Alice in Wonderland, the one with Johnny Depp. Cas was totally put off by the rabbit in a waistcoat carrying a pocket watch. "He is being quite rude and what is the purpose of the wearing a waistcoat when your not wearing pants?" Cas had asked Dean. Dean had laughed so hard. The one thing with this movie Cas would take exception to is that the rabbit wasn't wearing pants.

The next movie they watched was The Lion King. Dean immediately regretted the choice when Cas cried when Simba's dad was killed. He had forgotten how sensitive his alpha was. Dean held him and helped him plot Scar's demise through the rest of the movie.

Cas liked Aladdin but he couldn't stand the parrot. Cas actually threw a pillow at the screen at one point. "His voice is nerve racking." Cas complained. When they watched The Little Mermaid, Cas picked up on the Mary Magdeleine references and he laughed quite a bit at Ariel sticking the fork in her hair. Cas really liked Lady and the Tramp so much Dean felt he would be forced at some point in their relationship to reenact the spaghetti scene. If it would make his alpha happy the omega was willing to try.

They watched Beauty and the Beast and the first thing Cas pointed out was that Belle had Stockholm Syndrome. Dean groaned, "Cas these are childrens' movies. You can't over analyse them like that." After that the alpha loosened up a bit. The scene were Belle and the Beast are dancing in the ballroom seemed to really appeal to him. Cas pulled Dean close and started to kiss the omega tenderly. 

When the movie ended Cas looked at Dean, "I love you Dean. Most of these Disney movies show a shallow semblance of love. I love you so deeply that it hurts sometimes. If I ever lost you again, it would be the end of me."

Dean felt tears trying to slide down his face. "I'll never leave you willingly. Even though we haven't mated yet I feel bonded to you. Whenever you want to officially mate, I am so ready Cas."

"Dean I have been thinking about that. How about we take a trip over spring break. Maybe we could go up to the mountains and rent a cabin. Somewhere we won't be disturbed for our mating." Cas asked.

"I love it Cas." Dean said hugging his alpha.

Dean would never admit it but he dreamed that night that he was Belle and Cas was the Beast. They danced around a ballroom to the song, Tale As Old As Time. It was a very good dream.


End file.
